


A Little Time We Can Borrow

by runawaynun



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaynun/pseuds/runawaynun
Summary: Bobbie and Chrisjen get a little time together on Earth.





	A Little Time We Can Borrow

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to surena_13 for looking this over and reassuring me this wasn't horrible. Title from Patty Griffin's "Heavenly Day."

Bobbie's favorite part of Chrisjen's house was the bathroom off of her bedroom. To be more specific, her favorite part was that the UN Secretary General did not have to ration her water. Bobbie had gotten used to the quick in and out showers on Martian war ships, which were absolutely awful when she had spent too much time in her power armor. Even the rare times she was planetside, Mars had required water rationing, although not as restrictive as the ships.

[Another wonderful feature of Chrisjen's bathroom was the tub that was large enough to accommodate Bobbie's frame. When she submerged her body in the hot water, she could feel the aches and pains of the events of the past few months begin to ebb away. And when Chrisjen joined Bobbie, sitting between her legs and leaning her back into her chest, she couldn't stop marveling at how the water made Chrisjen's skin feel. Bobbie trailed her fingers up and down Chrisjen's thighs, her ribcage and arms. She became particularly fascinated watching her fingers submerged beneath the water transition to above the water, trying to see if there were changes to how Chrisjen's skin felt. Eventually, Chrisjen became impatient and tugged Bobbie's hands to between her legs where she wanted them. Bobbie was happy to comply, until Chrisjen came around Bobbie's fingers, her head thrown back on Bobbie's shoulder, her low moans filling the room.

Bobbie did not enjoy sitting in cool bath water, she found out. Chrisjen laughed and kissed her and told her she'd warm her up again.]

Bobbie had hoped that Chrisjen would be home from the UN after her shower, which had probably been too optimistic. She put on a pair of gray shorts and a tank top that she had bought because its color reminded her of the sky on Earth. She slipped under the covers in Chrisjen's bed to wait.

*

Bobbie woke up to a crash and what she could only assume were curses in Hindi. "Turn on a light before you hurt yourself," Bobbie said, turning on the bedside lamp.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," Chrisjen said.

Bobbie smiled. "It's good to see you, though. I was starting to wonder if I would."

Chrisjen frowned. "I am surrounded by fucking greed and incompetence," she said as she tugged the pallu of her dark green sari. "The fucking largest pharmaceutical company decided that the extortionate amount the UN pays it to supply to anti-malarial medicines to our hospitals is not enough and now there are shortages worldwide. And of course, the fucking black market proceeds to replace them but one out of every five is a placebo. Now there's batches where the fake medicine is killing people in both Shanghai and São Paulo."

Bobbie was half paying attention, more distracted by Chrisjen undressing. She was undoing all the intricate hooks and zippers in a matter of seconds that usually took Bobbie at least ten minutes and much frustration. She pulled and unwrapped until the green silk lay in a puddle on the floor.

Chrisjen did not notice or chose to ignore Bobbie's distraction as she made her way into the bathroom clad only in her underwear, starting to undo the elaborate braids in her hair. "Food distribution is completely fucked up in the North American trade district," she continued. "We had a food riot in fucking Toronto!"

"Should you be telling me this? I am a Martian," Bobbie called out.

"What I would give for a small conflict with Mars. I'd actually know what to do."

Bobbie's jaw dropped. "Did you say you didn't know what to do?"

Chrisjen emerged from the bathroom, her hair in a loose braid and wearing an old MMC t-shirt of Bobbie's that came to the top of her knees. "I've spent most of my career dealing with relations with Mars and the Belt. Domestic policy was other people's problem, the poor fucks. Now, being directly responsible for the billions of lives on this planet, sometimes it's overwhelming."

She looked uncertain, something Bobbie didn't associate with Chrisjen. But she knew that after losing so many people close to her, Chrisjen would take her duty to protect Earth and its people very personally. Some nights that burden must get heavy, when the billions were no longer abstractions to her. Bobbie nodded and held up the duvet, so Chrisjen could climb into bed next to her. Chrisjen settled in, her head on Bobbie's chest and arm wrapped around her waist. Bobbie pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. 

"At least I can make sure the needs of at least one person are met tonight. Have you gotten anything to eat since you arrived?" Chrisjen asked.

"Arjun fed me before he left with his brothers. He told me to keep you out of trouble."

[She thought that her relationship with Chrisjen's husband would be nonexistent or strained. What could you say to the husband of the woman you're sleeping with? It turned out they both enjoyed each other's company. Bobbie appreciated Arjun's culinary skills, his subtle sense of humor, and his patience both with her and Chrisjen. He liked that Bobbie could argue with Chrisjen and that he didn’t have to worry about Chrisjen's physical safety when she was with Bobbie.]

"Why would he ever think we could get in trouble?" She smiled and pulled Bobbie into a long, lingering kiss as she slipped a hand under her tank top. Bobbie deepened the kiss, burying her fingers in Chrisjen's hair. Chrisjen cupped Bobbie's breast and ran a thumb over the nipple. Bobbie gasped and Chrisjen pulled away with a smirk.

Which turned into a massive yawn.

Bobbie brought her hand to cup Chrisjen's cheek. "You need sleep."

"Unfortunately," she mumbled as she laid her head the curve of Bobbie's neck. "You've taken leave to be here and now I'm going to fall asleep on you."

"I may not be the most popular Marine, but it's amazing how fast you get leave when the UN Secretary General wants to see you."

Bobbie felt Chrisjen smile against her neck. "Let me know whose ass I need to kick."

Bobbie pictured Chrisjen standing imperiously before the large Marine sergeant in charge of Bobbie's squad. She had no doubt that Chrisjen would get him to back down and do what she wanted with only a few words. She switched off the lamp and wrapped herself around Chrisjen as best she could. "When I see how tired you are in your messages, this is all I want to do."

"My Martian marine is a big softie. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Chrisjen mumbled before she fell asleep.

*

Bobbie woke up to the sunlight coming in through the window and the sensation of Chrisjen running her hand up and down Bobbie's side. It was an altogether pleasant way to start the morning, she thought.

"Oh good, you're awake," Chrisjen said as she pushed Bobbie's back into the mattress and clamored up to sit on her thighs. In a smooth motion, she pulled the t-shirt over her head and threw it over her shoulder. She was completely naked and her skin glowed in the early morning sun.

Bobbie loved Chrisjen like this, as she let her hands wander the curve of her waist, the plane of her stomach, the swell of her breasts. Chrisjen was completely comfortable in her nakedness and Bobbie could picture her presiding over the UN Security Council nude and no one having the guts to tell her no. 

"While this is nice," Chrisjen murmured, "I'd like you to come up here and kiss me."

Bobbie sat up and shifted Chrisjen to sit in her lap. "We both know you get what you want."

"Goddamn right," Chrisjen said against Bobbie's lips. And oh god, she had missed this, being the sole focus of Chrisjen Avasarala's attention. Her kisses were deep and slow, like they had all the time in the world. Chrisjen tangled the fingers of one hand in Bobbie's hair as the other hand made its way down Bobbie's neck, brushed lightly over her breasts and stomach and began to tug at the hem of her top. Bobbie broke the kiss and quickly pulled her tank top off. Chrisjen smiled. "I've missed you."

"Be honest, you've missed my tits."

Chrisjen laughed and it never failed to thrill Bobbie that she made this woman happy when there were very few in the universe that could. "Yes. I've missed your tits. And your biceps."

Bobbie flexed and Chrisjen ran an appreciative hand over her arm. The two laughed as Bobbie wrapped her arms around the other woman and flopped back to the mattress. Chrisjen placed kisses down Bobbie's jaw before returning to her mouth and the long, lingering kisses of before. Bobbie's hands followed the line of Chrisjen's spine and came to rest on the curve of her ass. She squeezed and felt Chrisjen squirm against her thigh in response. She started to roll them over but Chrisjen stopped her.

"No," she said. "I really did miss your tits." And with that, Chrisjen kissed a line from Bobbie's neck to her collarbone to the swell of her breast. She caused Bobbie's hips to come off the bed when she sucked her nipple into her mouth. Bobbie could feel the world narrow to nothing but the sensation of Chrisjen's mouth on her breast and the pooling of heat between her legs. Bobbie urged Chrisjen to her other breast, and when her teeth scraped the nipple, Bobbie let out a guttural moan and wrapped a leg around the other woman's hip and ground against her. She wanted more.

Chrisjen pulled away from her breast. "Would you like something?" she said with a smirk that would normally cause Bobbie to roll her eyes.

"Your mouth on me," Bobbie gritted out. Chrisjen cocked an eyebrow. "Fucking please, if that will make you happy."

Chrisjen nodded and began to trail kisses down Bobbie's torso, making sure to kiss the scar from the bullet wound Bobbie received during her time in the Ring. Bobbie whined and gripped the sheets in order to stop herself from pushing Chrisjen's mouth to where she wanted it. Chrisjen pulled on Bobbie's shorts and Bobbie lifted her hips to allow the other woman strip them from her. Chrisjen placed kisses and gentle bites along her inner thighs, Bobbie could swear that Chrisjen knew how much the sight of the most powerful person in the universe going down on her turned her on. And she was going to take her goddamn time. "Chrisjen, please."

And then Chrisjen's mouth was on her and it was doing wicked things and it was so good, Bobbie couldn't help it, her hand was in Chrisjen's hair and guiding her to where she wanted her tongue. She tried not to pull her hair when her tongue finally, finally found her clit and Bobbie's hips canted in time with Chrisjen's tongue. Bobbie could feel her body's focus rushing to one spot and when Chrisjen inserted one and then two fingers, she had to hold Bobbie's hips down. And god, now that she could read Bobbie's body and reactions, she might be lethal Bobbie thought as she felt her body grow tighter and tighter and a warmth spread throughout. And then Chrisjen's fingers found that right spot and her mouth sucked her clit and fuck, even her nose found the perfect place to put pressure and the tension broke and Bobbie shuddered, feeling a warm flush travel through her body and she was caught up in sensation.

When Bobbie felt she could breathe again, she found Chrisjen laying besides her, drawing little nonsensical patterns on her abdomen with her glistening fingers. "Did you enjoy that?" Chrisjen asked with a smug expression on her face.

Bobbie rolled her eyes. "Pretty much."

"Only pretty much? I'll have to try again." Chrisjen's hand started to move downward. 

Bobbie grabbed her wrist. "No. I'm getting you off at least once before you get a call that the universe is ending again." She pulled Chrisjen into a bruising kiss, groaning at the taste of herself on the other woman's lips.

Bobbie clumsily pulled at Chrisjen, urging her upward. "C'mere. Come on up." And after a few attempts, arms and legs tangled and a knee almost in Bobbie's face, Bobbie finally had Chrisjen where she wanted her, legs on either side of her head.

Chrisjen looked down as Bobbie caressed her thighs. "Happy?"

"Very." Bobbie turned and left a bite on her thigh.

Chrisjen's thigh jumped. "Hey, that's going to leave a mark."

"Good." Bobbie's hands wandered upward, over Chrisjen's stomach and coming to cup her breasts. 

Chrisjen hummed low in her throat and brought her hands up to clasp Bobbie's as she kneaded her breasts. "I've missed your hands."

Bobbie placed kisses on the inside of Chrisjen's thighs. "Have you missed anything else?"

Chrisjen made a sound that was a cross between a chuckle and a groan. "Your tongue."

Bobbie grinned and ran her tongue against Chrisjen. The other woman's hips jerked. "Fuck, Bobbie, more."

Bobbie happily complied. She loved that Chrisjen was so vocal, slipping into various languages in between exclamations of "fuck." It was so different than the quick and mostly silent encounters on warships and military barracks that she was used to. Chrisjen's hands gripped the sheets as Bobbie began to lick and suck at her clit. She continued as she felt Chrisjen's thighs tense, increasing the pressure until Chrisjen fell forward onto her forearms with a cry. Bobbie continued, slowly and then faster, and when she pushed two fingers in, Chrisjen's hips lifted that Bobbie's mouth lost purchase for a few seconds. Bobbie wrapped her free arm around Chrisjen's waist to keep her in place as she continued to drive her fingers and lick. Chrisjen's hips pushed back against Bobbie's fingers as she let out a litany of curses until her spine stiffened and she came and collapsed unto the bed.

When she had recovered her breath, Chrisjen rolled away from Bobbie. She reached her arm back and Bobbie took her hand. The two laid there, hands intertwined, in the glorious summer sunshine.

The silence was shattered by a sound from Chrisjen's communication device. Bobbie squeezed her hand. "Ignore it."

Chrisjen groaned. "I fucking can't. It's the Joint Chiefs." Chrisjen gathered the bed sheet and wrapped it around herself. "Do I look presentable? I'm not going to flash my tits at the leadership of the UNN?”

Bobbie rolled onto her side and smiled. "No tits showing but you do look well fucked." 

Chrisjen rolled her eyes and pulled the sheet tighter to her chest before answering. "What absolute fucking catastrophe do you have for me today?"

Bobbie smothered her laugh as she heard the responding Admiral's voice go up an octave. "Madam Secretary, we - "

Bobbie dozed off listening to Chrisjen and the admirals discussed the situation. She hoped it wasn't too pressing. She wanted a bit more time with Chrisjen before it was back to video messages.

Chrisjen set the pad down with enough force to wake Bobbie. "Fuck. I have to go into the office. Apparently, we're getting squatters in some of the new galaxies. Humans, always trying to find the most creative ways to die." She leaned over, cupped Bobbie's cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Come rescue me at 2000, please? I'll feed you anything you want."

Bobbie's eyes lit up. "A steak? From a real cow?"

Chrisjen gazed fondly at her. "Yes, from a cow." She kissed her again, this time a bit longer. "Don't forget. 2000."

"Yes ma'am," she replied.


End file.
